Beth Snow
by yukikandavobifield
Summary: Los vencedores votaron.ya han tomado la decisión,se festejaran los septuagésimos sextos juegos del hambre, pero ahora los tributos vendrán del capitolio, y claro, la protagonista de los juegos sera nuestra querida Beth Snow
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno chicos aquí les traigo una nueva entrega XD jajaja okay no._. Pero esta historia no es mia, si no de una amigo de facebook que al parecer se estreso y no pudo subir la historia y me pidió que la subiera por el. La historia esta originalmente en una pagina de Facebook llamada "**Fan-Fic De Los Juegos Del Hambre**" y pues a mi no me moesta subirla ojala le den la oportunidad a la historia.**

**summary: Los vencedores han tomado la decisión,se festejaran los septuagésimos sextos juegos del hambre, pero ahora los tributos vendrán del capitolio, y claro, la protagonista de los juegos sera nuestra querida Beth Snow **

**Beth Snow.**

**Capitulo. 1**

Desperté deseando que todo eso fuera un mal sueño. Que no fuera real que tengo que ir a los juegos del hambre. Había recibido la noticia hace unos días. Aun me permitían vivir en la mansión de mi abuelo pero bajo estricta vigilancia. Alguien llamo a la puerta obligándome a salir de mis pensamientos. Me puse de pie y abrí la puerta.  
-disculpe señorita, pero llevaran a todos los niños que participaran en los juegos, al antiguo edificio donde se alojaban, todos los tributos en los juegos pasados –dijo el soldado.  
-está bien… ¿Puedo llevar algunas cosas?-pregunte.  
-claro –respondió.  
Tome mis pertenencias y todas las cosas que aprecio las fotos de mis padres, algunos regalos y cartas de mis amigos. Salí de mi habitación y varios soldados me escoltaron hasta un pequeño carro.  
Llegue a un gran edificio, nunca antes había estado aquí. Entre por una gran puerta luego de unos minutos de estar parada mirando a todos lados, un guardia me escolto hasta una sala. Abrí la puerta, de pronto todos los chicos que estaban adentro se callaron y comenzaron a secretearse. Me sentía sin duda demasiada incomoda. Me senté en la silla más alejada del grupo. Jugué un rato con mis dedos hasta que la presencia de alguien me interrumpió.  
-hola me llamo Dan –dijo, mientras se sentaba justo alado mío  
Me sentí aún más incómoda, que al llegar. Pero parecía agradable el tipo.  
-Beth Snow -dije algo cortante.  
-¿Qué edad tienes?-pregunto.  
Comenzaba a fastidiarme un poco. No quitaba su incomoda sonrisa de su rostro.  
-quince –dije con algo de brusquedad.  
-eres tres años más pequeña que yo-dijo mientras reía. Si seguía así lanzaría un puñetazo a su rostro.  
De pronto una mujer alta, de pelo oscuro, con algunas cicatrices en los brazos. Entro en la sala la había visto antes me era algo conocida la mire fijamente. Luego recordé Paylor.  
-bienvenidos tributos –alzo la voz provocando que todos guardaran silencia – bueno… ya saben el motivo por el que están aquí así que me ahorro eso, se les asignara un distrito a cada uno y su mentor será del mismo distrito al que se les asigno. No habrá carruajes ni nada de entrevistas entrenaran durante una semana y luego serán enviados a la arena.  
Asigno los distritos a cada uno no había puesto atención hasta que escuche.  
-Beth snow el tuyo será el distrito 8 y tu mentor será… -miro la lista que tenía en las manos y la recorrió con los ojos varias veces – mmm… creo que no hay vencedores vivos del distrito 8 tendré que asignarte unos de mis mejores soldados Gale Hawthorne.  
Había escuchado a mi abuelo hablar de él, lo vi en algunos de los promos de los rebeldes era sin duda una persona muy atractiva. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que escuche el nombre de Dan por algunas razón preste atención.  
-Dan Atkinso, tu distrito será el 12 y tu mentora será –miro la lista con gran asombro – Katniss Everdeen.  
Lo último que había escuchado sobre Katniss Everdeen era que estaba algo desorientada. Supongo que se había recuperado. Nos escoltaron a cada uno a nuestros nuevos alojamientos. Por primera vez conocí a mi compañero. Tenía una estatura media ojos azules y cabello oscuro. Cualquiera pensaría que es atractivo pero para mí no lo era.  
-hola Sam ¿y tú? – al menos no era tan hostigoso como Dan.  
-Beth Snow –dije y me dirigí hacia mi habitación.  
Tenía pocas ganas de socializar con alguien que me mataría apenas y entremos a la arena. Acomode mis pertenencias en mi nueva habitación las fotos de mis padres la poca ropa que logre sacar de la mansión. Me acosté en la cama, intente dormir pero luego surgió una pregunta en mi cabeza ¿Por qué a mí? la culpa era de mi abuelo yo no soy igual yo soy diferente siempre odie los juegos.  
*Flashback*  
Regresaba del colegio como todas las tardes. Entre en mi habitación como hacia habitualmente ese día tenía muchas dudas en mi mente. Mi abuelo entro en la habitación como hacia cada vez que venia del colegio.  
-¿Cómo estuvo tu día hoy princesa? –pregunto  
-bien abuelo –respondí -abuelo… ¿Cuál es la razón por la que existen los juegos del hambre?  
Abrió los ojos y me miro extrañamente durante varios minutos.  
-es una forma de controlar a los distritos. Es cosa de adultos pequeña-respondió  
-pues me parece una forma estúpida –dije mientras cruzaba los brazos –creo que hay otras formas.  
-no entiendes Beth. Por favor olvida esas estúpidas preguntas –dijo mientras salía de la habitación.  
*fin del flashback*  
Ese día supe que mi abuelo no era la persona que creía, era perverso sin duda. Pero ahora yo pagare por sus errores. Las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos. Pase varios minutos llorando en silencio. Yo no tenía la culpa de nada y ahora pagare los errores de mi abuelo con mi muerte. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que las lágrimas cesaron. me puse de pie y me dirigí hacia el baño lave mi cara. Me mire al espejo y la imagen de mi abuelo fue el reflejo que surgió. No aguante la rabia y el enojo. Salí corriendo del baño me eche en la cama y solo pensé ganare los juegos y demostrare que no soy igual que mi abuelo. Y me obligue a dormir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Beth Snow ****  
****Capitulo. 2**  
Me desperté al escuchar la voz de Sam, llamando a la puerta.

- ¡Beth despierta. Nuestro mentor acaba de llegar!-grito

Me obligue a pararme de la cama. no tenía muchas ganas de conocer a mi mentor. Tendría suerte si solo me escupía o me lanzaba unos cuantos insultos. Cómo las demás personas.

Salí de mi habitación en dirección a la sala donde debería estar mi mentor. Me encontré con un chico no muy mayor a mí, ojos grises y cabello oscuro con una que otra cicatriz. Sin duda el era Gale Hawthorne mi mentor.

- hola… soy Gale Hawthorne y seré su mentor – dijo.

Mire a mi compañero y luego volví la mirada en él. Era extraño no me había gritado o insultado. Lo mire fijamente. Aquí va beth no tarda y te insulta –pensé-  
- bueno… que les parece, si comemos un poco y luego bajamos al centro de entretenimiento - dijo y su tono alegre aún no se iba.

No debe de saber que soy la nieta de Snow tal vez es eso. Mi compañero fue directo al comedor. De pronto Gale se acercó a mí. Estaba paralizada por la forma en la que actuaba.

- ¿no vienes beth? – dijo.

- si-dije en un tono poco audible.

Me había sorprendido mucho la actitud de Gale. Sabía quién era y no me había gritado o insultado. Camine detrás de él y me acomode junto a Sam. Comimos todos y nos dirigimos al elevador. Ahora a escoger un arma -pensé - no tenía ni idea de que arma escoger nunca había tomado una nunca.

El centro de entretenimiento estaba lleno de todo tipo de armas desde cuchillos hasta diferentes tipos de espadas.

- bueno mi especialidad es el arco - dijo Gale

Me parecía una buena idea. Pero era algo ya trillado ya que supongo que el 12 también aprenderá a usar eso. Su mentora katniss había ganado sus juegos con uno, lo más probable era que les enseñara a usarlo.

- me gustaría aprender a usar una espada- dije.

Aun medaba un poco de miedo estar con él. Pero había demostrado ser diferente, a las demás personas que había conocido después de la guerra.

- a mí también me gustaría aprender a usar la espada - dijo Sam

Lo mire hice una rara mueca, lo cual le causo algo de gracia.

-lamento decirles chicos, que yo no sé usar la espada, Pero hay más instructores -dijo

Gale nos acompañó a conocer a nuestro nuevo instructor. Era un señor ya algo mayor. Parecía amable y simpático. Nos sentamos, nos explicó varias cosas esenciales antes de empuñar, una espada. Algo que sin duda me sorprendió, era que igual Gale tomaba la clase con nosotros ¿acaso igual entrenaría con la espada? Pasaron varios minutos, hasta que por fin el instructor termino de explicar. Ahora tocaba entrenar. Tome la espada con gran dificultad. Era muy pesada o en realidad yo era muy débil. Intente hacer los movimientos que me había dicho mi entrenador. Trate pero me era imposible mire a Sam él ya había pasado del primer movimiento yo seguía atascada. Era una estúpida. Por haber elegido esto. Tire la espada al suelo. Estaba frustrada era una torpe el movimiento más fácil y yo no lograba hacerlo. Mire a mi alrededor todos estaban intentando y yo, yo me había dado por vencida tan fácil. Tome de nuevo la espada y intente de nuevo el movimiento. Lo había logrado.

-¡Lo hice! -grite

Todos me miraron. Una vergüenza me inundo. Y volví a recoger discretamente la espada. Pasaron varias horas, entrenando los brazos me dolían y estaba muy agotada. Lo había hecho bien o eso creía. Llego la hora de subir a nuestros alojamiento estábamos de nuevo los 3 apretujados en el elevador. Al entrar solo corrí a mi cuarto y me encerré. Me di un largo baño y me puse una de los pijamas que me había regalado mi madre. Me acosté pero no lograba dormir las pesadillas con mi abuelo se hacían cada vez más intensas. Luego alguien llamo a la puerta.

-¿Quién? -pregunte

- soy yo Gale -respondió

¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? ¿Qué quería? Era cada vez más extraño. Abrí la puerta y lo deje pasar

-¿Que se te ofrece?- pregunte

- quería darles algunos consejos de supervivencia a Sam y a ti -dijo

- está bien- dije

Nos dirigimos a la sala Sam ya se encontraba en un mueble me acomode alado de él y le dedique una sonrisa al mirarnos. Gale se Acomodó justo enfrente de nosotros. Nos explicó varias cosas. Tenía algo de sueño pero me esforcé en guardar cada cosa que decía en mi mente. Luego de unos minutos acabo.

- mañana les enseñare a montar trampas-dijo

Nos pusimos de pie y nos dirigimos cada uno a nuestras habitaciones. Gale era muy agradable, aunque a la vez algo incómodo.


End file.
